This invention relates to a self-retaining electrical terminal which may be readily installed in a slot in a switch housing or the like during assembly of the switch and which self locks in the housing so as to prevent removal of the terminal.
Heretofore in the assembly of switches, such as starting switches for fractional horsepower induction motors or the like, having a number of terminals for connection of various electrical circuits thereto, it was conventional for the terminals to be manually positioned within corresponding slots or openings in one half of the switch housing. In general, these prior terminals, including the terminals carrying the switch arms and the fixed electrical contacts for the switch, were only loosely held in their respective slots in the housing parts prior to assembly of the housing parts (i.e., the terminals were not positively secured to their housing parts). Upon assembly of the switch housing, the housing halves or parts would cooperate with one another so as to hold or secure the terminals within their respective slots. However, during the manufacture of the switch, the switch terminals could become displaced from their slots prior to the complete assembly of the switch. Also, in certain instances, the terminals of the prior art switches were only loosely held within their housing even after assembly of the housing thus permitting certain movement of the contacts and switch arms with respect to the housing. This wiggling of the switch terminals could in turn result in improper actuation of the switch resulting in intermitent electrical contact. Also, prior to assembling the switch housing, the loosely held terminals could become displaced or lost from the housing thus resulting in an improperly assembled switch. Still further, the loosely held switch parts could not be function-tested prior to assembly of the switch. If improper operation of the switch was detected, it necessitated the disassembly of the switch.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted in the provision of a switch assembly in which the various terminals, contacts, and switch arms thereof are readily inserted into the switch housing and are securely held in place prior to the final assembly of the switch thus preventing a loss of loose switch parts;
The provision of such a switch assembly in which the terminals are securely retained against removal;
The provision of such a switch assembly in which the switch contacts, terminals, and switch arms are positively retained in the switch housing and they are positively restrained against movement with respect to the housing so as to prevent wiggling of the switch terminals;
The provision of such a switch assembly in which the functionality of the switch can be determined prior to assembly of the switch; and
The provision of such a switch assembly which is of rugged and economical construction and which is reliable in operation.
Other objects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.